This invention relates to a new and unique improvement in outdoor residential constructions and is particularly concerned with deck constructions on unprepared and unleveled building sites utilizing an improved single cast, one-piece supporting pier block having all the required support and connecting means without additional components.
Various types of devices have heretofore been used for supporting and/or connecting building elements, such as horizontal beams, joists, stringers, posts and pillars, to a base slab, footing, foundation or block member. For example, such devices comprise anchor studs, metal brackets, or other supports or devices which are permanently embedded in the concrete in the manufacturing process of the blocks and which are required to make them functional. Such devices or additional components are used to provide vertical and lateral mechanical connection of building elements to a base or as components to other elements but do not have an individual identity or non-mechanical application which facilitates the inexpensive and convenient construction of a simple deck, such as a deck that may be built by the average home owner on unprepared and unleveled ground typical to the backyard of a suburban residence.